


Cover your crystal eyes and let your colours bleed and blend with mine

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied France/England - Freeform, Post WWII
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che lo rivede dopo <i>tutta la sofferenza e il dolore che ha dovuto provare</i>, Ludwig tiene lo sguardo basso e sembra molto più un fantasma che un uomo. Francis cerca di guardarlo il meno possibile perché è certo che sotto tutta quell’apparenza di uomo distrutto, le braci dell’uomo che è stato siano affievolite ma di certo non spente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover your crystal eyes and let your colours bleed and blend with mine

La prima volta che lo rivede dopo _tutta la sofferenza e il dolore che ha dovuto provare_ , Ludwig tiene lo sguardo basso e sembra molto più un fantasma che un uomo. Francis cerca di guardarlo il meno possibile perché è certo che sotto tutta quell’apparenza di uomo distrutto, le braci dell’uomo che è stato siano affievolite ma di certo non spente.

Francis cerca di guardarlo il meno possibile — ed è difficile, Dio, è forse la cosa più difficile che abbia mai dovuto fare in secoli e secoli di esistenza perché ogni singola fibra del suo essere vorrebbe alzarsi da quella sedia, ignorare tutte le altre nazioni, e sfogare l’istinto di picchiarlo il più violentemente possibile. Le mani tremano così forte che perfino Arthur, rigido sulla sedia al suo fianco, se ne accorge e gli rivolge uno sguardo preoccupato — probabilmente più per la buona riuscita di quell’incontro già particolarmente teso per colpa dell’assenza di Russia e della momentanea pazzia di America. Francis sa perfettamente che ad Arthur non importa assolutamente nulla di come lui possa sentirsi — gli è forse importato durante la guerra? Gli è forse importato _dopo_ la guerra? — ed è arrivato ad un punto in cui non gli interessa nemmeno più, è arrivato ad un punto in cui sa che a nessuno importa davvero di lui e che tutto quello che può fare è accettare questo dato di fatto e sopravvivere da solo.

Le sue mani tremano così tanto forte che dopo qualche minuto Arthur china impercettibilmente il busto verso di lui e gli domanda, bisbigliando, se è proprio sicuro di non avere bisogno di una pausa. Le sue mani tremano, se possibile, ancora di più e senza quasi accorgersene Francis si ritrova in piedi di scatto, la sedia rovesciata dietro di lui, gli sguardi di tutti puntati su di lui.

Francis fugge via dalla sala portandosi dietro tutto il dolore e l’angoscia che non l’hanno mai abbandonato — che rimangono con lui nel sonno e nella veglia, che sono i suoi unici compagni ora che ognuno e solo e abbandonato a se stesso.

Fugge e non si guarda indietro nemmeno una volta.

 

La seconda volta che lo rivede dopo _tutte_ _le cose orribili che gli ha fatto,_ Ludwig sembra ancora più un fantasma che un uomo e tiene ancora lo sguardo basso — ma non così tanto da impedire a Francis di notare il senso di colpa che gli attraversa gli occhi in ogni istante. La sola idea che Ludwig possa sentirsi in colpa dopo tutto quello che è successo basta a fargli attorcigliare lo stomaco in una morsa di dolore — e a costringerlo a reprimere le ondate di nausea che lo assalgono e che sembrano non volergli lasciare scampo nemmeno oggi.

Ludwig tiene lo sguardo basso e Francis lo fissa insistentemente, come a volerlo sfidare, come se gli stesse urlando di provare a guardarlo. _Se alza lo sguardo_ , si ripete insistentemente Francis, se alza _lo sguardo e prova a voltarsi verso di me lo uccido_. Non importa che nessuno di loro possa morire, non importa che Ludwig sia immortale tanto quanto lui — se Ludwig alzerà lo sguardo su di lui anche soltanto una volta Francis gli mostrerà quanto vicino può farlo arrivare alla morte.

Ludwig però non alza mai lo sguardo, non osa muoversi dalla posizione rigida che ha assunto nel momento stesso in cui si è seduto, non apre la bocca nemmeno una singola volta — nessuno di loro vuole che lui apra la bocca, la metà di loro non sanno nemmeno perché è lì, tre quarti di loro vorrebbero semplicemente che fosse possibile ucciderlo.

Francis si rende conto di non essere l’unico a guardarlo in quel modo: Arthur è più rigido del solito e sposta lo sguardo sul tedesco ogni quattro, cinque minuti, come se volesse controllarlo ed essere sicuro che non succeda niente. America lo osserva con una smorfia che, se Francis non lo conoscesse così tanto bene, potrebbe quasi sembrare lo scherno del vincitore — e che nasconde invece un disprezzo molto più radicato e profondo di tanti altri.  I due fratelli italiani forse sono quelli che lo fissano con più ostilità, come se fossero sul punto di saltargli addosso — Francis capisce e allo stesso tempo non comprende e una parte di lui sa che non perdonerà facilmente quello che è successo nemmeno a loro.

Questa volta Francis resiste e non scappa — la tentazione però è fin troppo forte dentro di lui.

 

La terza volta che lo rivede dopo _tutto il dolore che ha provocato,_ Ludwig è una visione meno spettrale delle volte precedenti ma il suo sguardo rimane ancora basso, fisso sul tavolo di legno e sulle proprie mani intrecciate. Rimane in silenzio come sempre, non interviene, non dice nulla, non esprime nessun sentimento nemmeno con il più piccolo dei gesti o una minima espressione.

Francis vorrebbe rovesciare la sedia, prenderlo per la camicia e sbattergli ripetutamente la testa contro il tavolo — si immagina compiere esattamente lo stesso atto ed è certo che tre quarti delle persone presenti nella sala vorrebbero fare altrettanto.

La tentazione di fargli del male si mischia al tremito delle mani e diventa così forte da costringerlo ad uscire dalla sala, a rifugiarsi nel corridoio e a rannicchiarsi per terra con la schiena premuta contro il muro. Non sa nemmeno cosa sta facendo — Dio non voglia che qualcuno esca e lo trovi in quelle condizioni, non pensa di poter sopportare gli sguardi di commiserazione e la finta preoccupazione che tutti gli altri potrebbero rivolgergli.

«Frankreich» bisbiglia una voce a pochi passi da lui e Francis si alza in piedi di scatto, allontanandosi da Ludwig il più velocemente possibile, con il cuore che batte furiosamente nelsuo petto. È lo stesso tedesco ad allontanarsi a sua volta, come se cercasse di dimostrargli di non avere cattive intenzioni — la sola idea costringe Francis a mordersi a sangue l’interno della guancia destra per non avventarsi addosso all’altro.

« _Stay the hell away from me_ » sibila in inglese — una lingua che non hanno mai parlato tra di loro, una lingua che ad entrambi risulta molto più che ostile, Francis lo sa semplicemente ed è la scelta più naturale e più ovvia che potrebbe fare. 

«Volevo solo—» prova a replicare Ludwig, provando ad avanzare di un singolo passo verso di lui, ed è in quel momento che Francis perde del tutto il controllo e si avventa contro di lui — e i ricordi prendono il controllo della sua mente e tutto quello che è davanti a lui diventa rosso e rosso è anche il viso di Ludwig che non fa nulla per difendersi da quei pungi e rosse di sangue sono anche le mani di Francis fino a quando Alfred non lo prende per le spalle e lo tira indietro.

Ludwig gli rivolge un singolo sguardo per un breve istante e Francis in quello sguardo legge qualcosa di sconcertante e terribile: Ludwig è felice di quello che è successo, Ludwig pensa di esserselo meritato, Ludwig vorrebbe che tutti quanti in quella sala facessero lo stesso. 

 

La quarta volta che lo rivede dopo _tutto quello che è successo,_ Ludwig ha smesso quasi del tutto di sembrare un fantasma e si azzarda un paio di volte ad alzare lo sguardo su tutti gli altri. C’è chi tra di loro sembra essersi adattato particolarmente bene alle conseguenze di quella guerra devastante, c’è chi finge o meno di aver già dimenticato tutto se non il disprezzo nei confronti di Ludwig.

Francis non riesce a guardarlo più di un paio di volte — il viso del tedesco non porta i segni di quello che è successo l’ultima volta ma Francis non fa affatto fatica a rivedere il sangue su di lui e sulle sue mani. E la verità è che un po’ si odia per essere stato così debole, per aver ceduto ad un istinto così tanto basso, animalesco e brutale.

La verità è che ogni volta che lo guarda c’è una voce dentro di sé che non sembra mai volersi zittire, che non sembra mai voler smettere di urlare a pieni polmoni il dolore che prova dentro.

La verità è che quando Ludwig tenta di avvicinarsi a lui per la seconda volta — ora che non c’è più nessuno e Francis non ha modo di nascondersi — la voce si fa sentire ancora più forte.

«Voglio soltanto—» comincia Ludwig esattamente come l’ultima volta ed esattamente come l’ultima volta la rabbia monta come una marea nel petto di Francis.

«Non hai nessun diritto di parlare» sibila con tutta la freddezza che riesce a racchiudere in quelle poche parole, rifiutandosi di cedere agli stessi istinti dell’ultima volta; «non hai nessun diritto di impormi la tua presenza, non hai nessun diritto di stare qui davanti a me».

«Lo so» è tutto quello che Ludwig risponde e quelle semplici parole — quella colpevolezza che si riflette per l’ennesima volta negli occhi del tedesco — bastano a scatenare del tutto la rabbia che Francis prova dentro di sé.

«Non hai nessun diritto nemmeno di sentirti dispiaciuto!» gli urla contro, pur essendo certo che poco di quello che sta dicendo abbia veramente senso; «ogni singola volta che chiudo gli occhi ricordo tutto quello che è successo, stai lontano da me! Stai lontano da me!»

Ludwig abbassa lo sguardo e Francis lo odia ancora di più — perché non deve permettersi di guardarlo in quel modo, perché non può sentirsi dispiaciuto, perché questo non basta a cancellare tutto quello che ha fatto.

Francis se ne va per l’ennesima volta e per l’ennesima volta qualcosa si rompe dentro di lui.

 

La quinta volta che lo rivede dopo _la guerra_ , Ludwig ha ricominciato a non guardarlo nemmeno una singola volta e Francis ha scoperto troppe verità che credeva perdute nel dolore e nella sofferenza. La verità è che metà di quei ricordi non sono completi, la verità è che quello che ricorda con maggiore chiarezza è il dolore fisico e mentale, la verità è che tra tutte le torture e il sangue e le morti e la disperazione non ricorda nemmeno una volta lo sguardo di Ludwig.

La verità è che ricorda _uno_ sguardo di Ludwig e non _lo_ sguardo di Ludwig. La verità è che gli occhi che l’hanno fissato per quasi quattro anni — nella prigione dorata costituita da Parigi occupata — non sono gli stessi occhi che l’hanno fissato per secoli, non sono gli stessi occhi che lo fissano ora.

La verità è che il lampo di emozioni che ricorda negli occhi di Ludwig è lo stesso che ha visto più e più volte nello sguardo di Arthur impegnato a solcare i mari e a distrarsi dai dolori di un’esistenza immortale uccidendo chiunque gli si parasse davanti. La follia che ora ricorda di aver visto sempre e costantemente negli occhi di Ludwig è la stessa che ha visto in tanti altri di loro, è la stessa che ha visto riflessa nei suoi stessi occhi durante il periodo del Terrore — quando ha appoggiato, sostenuto e fatto cose terribili per se stesso e per il suo stesso popolo.

La verità è che dopo anni è costretto ad ammettere quello che ha sempre saputo, quello che ha sepolto sotto strati e strati di dolore fisico e mentale: Ludwig non era in sé, Ludwig non è stato se stesso per quattro di quei cinque anni. Ludwig può anche aver cominciato tutto quello che ha cominciato ma la verità — ed l’unico a saperla, l’unico ad essere stato lì con lui per poterlo dire — è che da un certo punto in poi Ludwig ha smesso di essereLudwig ed è diventato qualcosa senza nome e senza sentimenti.

E ora che Ludwig è di nuovo se stesso, ora che Ludwig lo guarda con quegli occhi che implorano qualcosa che Francis non riesce bene a capire — tutto è un po’ più complicato.

Questa volta Francis fugge dalla consapevolezza che perdonare e superare quello che è successo è molto più difficile che voler fare del male a chi ti ha fatto male per primo.

 

La sesta volta che lo rivede, Ludwig si tiene ben lontano da lui, esattamente come Francis dovrebbe volere — esattamente come Francis gli ha fatto capire di volere, esattamente come tutti quanti si aspettano da lui, esattamente come tutti quanti vogliono che sia.

Francis passa interi minuti a concentrarsi sulle occhiate di odio che dardeggiano da ogni parte del tavolo, tutte in direzione di Ludwig che abbassa la testa e non risponde — passa interi minuti a convincersi a fare lo stesso, a convincersi che limitarsi ad odiarlo sia la cosa migliore da fare.  
Cerca in ogni modo di convincere se stesso di una menzogna che sa perfettamente essere tale — di qualcosa a cui non crede più, di qualcosa che è facile, sì, ma falso. La via più facile è fingere di non sapere la verità, continuare ad odiare Ludwig come fanno tutti gli altri e non voltarsi indietro a guardarlo — ma la via più facile è qualcosa che Francis non riesce a concepire, ora come ora.

Francis è il primo ad abbandonare il proprio posto, quando tutti quanti si alzano — e sotto gli sguardi increduli degli altri si avvicina a Ludwig, prendendolo per un braccio e portandolo fuori.

«Vieni con me» è tutto quello che dice, conducendolo per i corridoi e ignorando completamente i richiami forse un po’ preoccupati di Arthur e quelli svogliati di Alfred.

Ludwig deve essere certo che Francis voglia semplicemente sfogarsi contro di lui perché per tutto il tempo in cui il francese lo trascina in giro, lui non osa dire nulla. Si limita a rimanere in silenzio e a spalancare gli occhi con sorpresa quando Francis lo conduce in un piccolo caffè, senza dire una parola, senza dare nessuna spiegazione; Francis lo fa sedere ad un tavolo e ordina per entrambi qualcosa che Ludwig è troppo distratto per capire.

«Ricordi quando eri piccolo? Ricordi quando abitavi con me e andavamo a cavallo e tu avevi troppa paura per stare su un cavallo tutto tuo?»

«Me lo ricordo, ma—»

«Ricordi quando dormivi insieme a me dopo aver avuto un incubo?»

«Io.. mi dispiace, voglio solo che tu sappia che—»

«Non voglio parlare di quello che hai fatto. Lo so, so tutto quello che vuoi dirmi. Non voglio comunque parlarne» lo interrompe per l’ennesima volta, avvicinandogli la tazza di caffè che è appena arrivata al tavolo ed evitando per qualche secondo il suo sguardo; «parliamo di quando eravamo piccoli. Parliamo di quando nulla di questo poteva succedere, parliamo di quando eravamo felici».

Ludwig non capisce, Ludwig non sa perché Francis abbia deciso tutto ad un tratto di passare oltre a tutto il male che gli ha fatto — Francis invece lo sa perfettamente, Francis sa che sforzarsi e faticare adesso porterà all’unica cosa positiva a cui entrambi possono aspirare.

La tranquillità è tutto quello che vuole — la tranquillità è quello che avrà. Non importa se deve essere lui il primo a sforzarsi, il primo a perdonare, il primo a capire.

Francis è pronto a fare tutto quello che deve essere fatto.


End file.
